Upset To A Point
by ZACHDABOSSSS
Summary: Only one person dares confront Harry James Potter when he is upset.
1. Upset

Harry was pretty mad. It was his fifth year, the 'emo stage', as he liked to call it years later. He didn't even know why he was upset, other than that it involved Umbridge, a house elf, two pears, A History Of Magic, the Transfiguration ward, and a feather. And nobody in their right minds could make sense of that (A.N not even me, I just put down a bunch of random stuff. I encourage you to try to make sense of it, and review what you came up with. I could do with a laugh, so the weirder the better!). But nobody approached him when he was mad. Well, almost nobody. McGonagall had done it before, as had Dumbledore. But he had to be nice to them. And Neville had gone into the dorm room once when Harry was alone and mad, and nobody knew what happened other than that Neville came out in tears. They were extra cautious around Harry the next day, and he avoided all human interaction, even rushing off to broad after potions. But a day later he was his usual self, which bewildered everyone.

But Harry knew that one person mostly avoided him except this year, so he didn't know what the reaction would be. And that person was…

"Howdy, y'all!"

… Ginny. Great.

Harry could see Ron and Hermione shooting the biggest warning glares they could conjure, and almost smiled. But Ginny apparently didn't see them, and plopped herself down right next to where Harry was reading on a couch. She looked at them, and misread Ron and Hermione's faces, but Harry didn't know what she thought they were indicating. Ginny frowned at the lack of response. She looked at Harry, seeing that he hadn't lifted his head from his book.

"You know," she said, looking at Harry. "The proper way to respond to a 'Howdy, y'all!' is at least to lift your head out of your book."

Harry grunted. Ginny waved her hand in front of his face. "Excuse me, is Harry home?"

Harry scowled. He looked up. "Hello, Ginny," he said, and then looked back at his book. Ginny removed her hand. She looked at Ron and Hermione, still shooting her warning glares. This time she recognized them. She grinned evilly. Ron and Hermione's looks turned to fear. Ginny turned back to Harry.

"Well, if you're going to be Mr. Grumpy Face, I guess I'm just gonna have to Cheer! You! Up!" She said the last three words each with a pat on the back.

Harry sighed, but did not lift his head. "Try."

"Oho! Is that a challenge I sense?"

"Not quite, but if you want to manage the impossible, go ahead."

"So it is a challenge."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"We're acting like children."

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm right."

Harry scowled, and Ginny grinned. "Aha!"

Harry scratched his head, and returned to his book.

"Oi! Reading won't make me stop!"

Harry sighed. But he continued to read.

"I will take your book."

He shut the book. "But what if this book makes me happy?"

"Well obviously not, giving the mood you were in when I arrived."

"Well, what if it's that one thing I did that put me in the funk, and the book is my coping mechanism?"

"How is Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them a coping mechanism?"

Harry opened to a random page. "Well, it says here that a Lethifold can kill you while your sleep, so I'm just imagining Fred or George or both setting one on Umbridge."

Ginny put her fingers under her chin and did the motion to symbolize thought. "Good point, good point… but why use a Lethifold, animals that are probably impossible to tame, when you could use a Ukrainian Ironbelly? I could easily get Charlie to send one, and it is 97% more effective. The only casualty that someone might care about is the Defense Against The Dark Arts ward."

Harry chuckled. "Yes, yes, but you can also use a troll, or a niffler, and watch it destroy her office. Much more entertaining, and no casualties."

"I think dragon is best because a troll or a niffler isn't a guaranteed kill, and a dragon could kill her with a sneeze."

"But a niffler could piss her off, and a troll could kill her more efficiently, if it wanted."

All the while, Ron and Hermione were looking at Ginny as though she was a goddess of some sort. No one, had ever been able to make Harry say more than a few sentences, not even the teachers. But here Ginny did it without even trying.

"Defense Against The Dark Arts is useless anyway, with her, and with a dragon, Dumbledore has more time to hire a new teacher, what with repairs and all."

"But a troll is much easier to control, they can be trained much easier than dragons."

"Dragons are still better. And do you know what I just realized?"

Harry was curious. "What?"

"I won."

"On what?"

"I cheered you up."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Where's your proof?"

"You were smiling."

"Was not."

"Was so."

Harry sighed in defeat. "Okay. You win."

Ginny gave a small pump of her fist. "What did I win?" It seemed she would gloat this for all it's worth, and not the 1966 hit by Buffalo Springfield.

Harry sighed. Man, Ginny made him sigh a lot. "You, Ginevra Molly Weasley, have hereby done the impossible, and made Harry James Potter happy when he was mad."

"And don't you know it."


	2. Upset Once More

It was one year later, almost to the exact date. And Harry was in the exact mood he had been in that one day. Though he didn't remember the day. He was once again reading a book, though this time it was his copy of Advanced Potion Making. He was also alone this time. Or so he thought.

"Oh no, not again."

Harry sighed and turned his head. Ginny was looking at him with an expression that told him she had just rolled her eyes at him. He grunted.

She walked over and sat by him on the couch. Harry closed his book.

"Do I have to do it again?"

Harry was struck curious this time. "Do what?"

"You know, the thing, almost exactly a year ago, with you reading Fantastic Beasts."

Ah. That… thing. He remembered now. "No."

"I think I am."

"I think not. As I'm not as easy as last year." He sat back on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Ah ah ahhh, no cheating my itty Hawwykinth."

"Okay, wait, what?"

"No cheating. If I'm gonna do the impossible a second time I at least need eye contact."

Harry snorted. "Not as easy as last year."

"I'll see about that." And she did the thing he least expected anyone to do.

She tickled him.

Harry doubled over, and squirmed away, falling off the couch. He looked at her as if she were daft.

She just grinned. "No rules."

And this was when Harry began to fear for his life and sanity. "Oh god."

And she jumped him, shrieking like a maniac. He tried to squirm away, put she was like a dwarf spider monkey. She landed on top of him and immediately started tickling him, while he tried to get away. Unfortunately, his wand was on the side table of the couch they had just vacated.

It was an understatement to say that the prospect of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, being tickled to death by Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor's star chaser, got some extremely weird looks.

Meanwhile, in the climactic fight scene, Harry was in tears laughing so hard, and Ginny didn't seem like she was going to let up. "St– stop."

The intensity in Harry's voice made her actually pause. He rolled her off him, and she looked at him, expecting him to blow up. He looked at her.

"You know, you're not the only one who grew up with amazing acting skills." And he grinned. Her mouth dropped open.

He started laughing. But stopped when she grinned evilly.

"Not as easy as last year, eh?"

Harry Potter groaned and scowled.


	3. Happy! Lol nice try but no

**This one is going to be longer, as the setting is much worse, and Harry is more depressed. A warning.**

Now if Harry thought he had been upset before, he had been dead wrong. For 'Twas the Night of the Battle of Hogwarts, and Ginny wasn't there to help him now.

Nobody was.

Nobody could.

He was in the Gryffindor dormitory, and everyone thought he was sleeping. He had faked it the one time Ron had come up to check on him.

But alas, there was plot in the way.

Ginny pulled off the invisibility cloak and sat next to him.

Harry looked up at her, and saw huge concern in her eyes. He looked back down at his shoes.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"For what?" She asked quietly.

"For Fred, and you almost dying… yes, I saw that," he added at her surprised look. "I'm just– sorry."

Ginny looked at him. "Harry, look at me." He did. "This was not. Your. Fault." She poked him in the chest with every syllable. "It was all Tom, and you did everyone a favor by killing him."

But this put more weight onto Harry's chest. He had killed someone. Even if it was Voldemort, he had still killed someone. Ginny seemed to see it.

"It was Voldemort, and you didn't kill him completely, from what Ron and Hermione told me you only killed two sevenths of him. The diary and himself."

(A.N Ginny doesn't know that Voldemort killed himself, only Harry knew the full story, and maybe someone who followed his every move. Nobody else.)

Harry still felt the same though. If anything Ginny had made it worse, by reminding him he had killed. Ginny saw this, and frowned.

"Why don't you come down to the Common Room?" She asked.

Harry simply shook his head, and she nodded. "I thought not. But I bet five galleons I can make you smile."

Harry simply shook his head.

Ginny shrugged. "Worth a shot."

Harry lie back on his bed. Ginny looked at him. "You know why I admire you, Harry? More than anyone else I know?"

Harry looked at her. "Why?"

Ginny smiled at him. "Multiple reasons. You don't seek power or popularity, you simply ask if a thing is right. If it is you do it no matter the cost. You can stand strong, after everything that's happened. After the Stone Ron told me about, after the Chamber, after the Triwizard tournament, after Umbridge and Malfoy and the deaths of so many, everyone close to you… people can only imagine how that feels."

Harry shrugged. "I did what was expected of me."

Ginny smiled. "And some. You produced a Patronus at the age of thirteen, you helped Sirius when you didn't have to, you saved Gabrielle in the second task, took so many beatings, and held your head high. You dealt with the Dursleys, and from Umbridge worse than anyone, you had to deal with Ron at his worst. And for that last one I give my deepest condolences."

Harry almost smiled. Almost.

"You dealt with the Slytherins. Now you have seventeen scars on you from all your experiences, if you count each letter from Umbridge as one. And who knows how many you received from the Battle."

Harry shrugged. "I haven't counted."

Ginny cocked her head. "Only you would count scars."

Harry shook his head. "I don't."

Ginny shrugged. "With you you never know. I had never known anyone to sleep with their wand under their pillow until you came. You told me about that one in sixth year."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ah! I forgot completely! Remember, you have a godson now. Good luck."

Harry frowned. He doubted he would be able to take care of a kid in the state he was in… he would cheer up. For Teddy.

Ginny laughed. "Don't worry, Andromeda will take care of him."

Harry visibly relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief.

Ginny decided to change tactics. Guilt trip time. If Teddy didn't count.

"You know what Fred always wanted?"

Harry looked at her, but he knew what she was going to say. She said it anyways.

"He always wanted to make the world happier. Him and George made an oath on their fifth birthdays that no matter what, when they died they would go out smiling, with everyone around them smiling with them. That's the problem. People aren't giving Fred what he wanted. Including you. Why don't you just smile, give him what he always wanted?"

Harry smiled, but there was no real feeling of happiness behind it.

"That doesn't count."

Harry shrugged. "How would I smile if there is nothing to smile about?"

Ginny grinned. Dad joke time, ones she had heard from the twins. "Why did the farmer get an award?"

Harry rolled his eyes. If she thought he hadn't heard that one she was crazy. "He was outstanding in his field. Dad jokes are terrible, nothing will change that."

Ginny shrugged. "They're good to lighten the mood. Or to get people to hate every ounce of your soul. No in-between. Anyway, more. The shovel was a groundbreaking invention."

Harry put his head in his hands. "That one sucked."

Ginny thought of more. "What do you call a fake noodle?"

Harry hadn't heard this one before. "What?"

"An impasta."

Harry frowned, but Ginny saw the conflict of his features. Was he fighting a smile?

"Why do you never see dragons hiding in trees?"

"Because they're so big, and they would light the tree on fire?"

"No. Because they're so good at it, of course."

Harry's mouth was a straight line, but his dimples were showing. Yes, he was definitely hiding a smile.

"Where did Voldemort hide his armies?"

"Where?"

"Up his sleevies."

Yes, that was definitely a chuckle.

"What are the two strongest days?"

"What."

"Saturday and Sunday. The rest are weekdays."

Harry frowned. "Okay, that one just sucked."

Ginny shrugged. "I forgot how to throw a boomerang. Then it came back to me."

Harry chuckled, not even bothering to hide it. "I hate your guts."

Ginny smiled widely. "I know. I won't tell any more jokes if you come down to the Common Room."

Harry groaned. He stood up. "Anything for them to stop."

Ginny laughed and stood up, putting her arm around his shoulder.

And so a scowling Harry and a beaming Ginny ventured to face the Weasleys.

 **Sorry if I haven't posted in a while, but I've been working with StephanieO (an amazing beta) on a super story, and I'm probably going to finish and publish it all at once. Okay. I'm sorry if this one wasn't as good. I actually had to search up "Ginny Cheers Up Harry" in the search bar in , as I came up empty for a new way to do it. Hell, it took awhile to come up with my tickling idea for the previous chapter. Some good ones came up, but they were mostly rated M for, you know, that kind of stuff. I also had to look up dad jokes on Pinterest. Who got my Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald reference? If you didn't, I revised the Dumbledore quote "Do you know why I admire you, Newt? More, perhaps, than any man I know? You don't seek power or popularity. You simply ask, is the thing right in itself? If it is, then I must do it, no matter the cost." to fit the situation, and made it sound like the voice of Ginny. I have officially run out of ideas, so I'm going to mark this story as complete. But I love writing. And if you want this to continue, review with ideas, and I will put serious consideration into each and every review with ideas that I get. Note that I read every review, so you won't go unnoticed. And if it is an amazing idea and I really want to do it, I will message you back. I have already given users credit for edging me on or giving me ideas, what's a few more? I forgot to ask the other person for permission to use his name, but I will ask with you guys. Or you can just add that to your review. Anyway, it's 1:30 AM here, and I'm getting tired. I mean, I'm not going to bed, but I'm just going to stop talking now. I hope you enjoyed the series.**


End file.
